Destiny of the Silent Soldier
by RavensFirefly
Summary: Completed Hotaru relives two of the most frightening times of her life, but only as a dream. What happened when the Moon Kingdom fell? What really happened while she was inside Pharoah 90?
1. Sailor Saturns first Appearance

Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way shape or form. I am only a fan. Now that that's over with, on to the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silence…it was my destiny, my reason for living. Isolation was my only way of life. Living in silence until I was called. It's a lonely fate. No one is even supposed to know I exist. For once I am called upon, destruction is inevitable. 

In case you haven't figured it out, I am Sailor Saturn, soldier of death and rebirth. My blessings lie in the planet of ruin and destruction, Saturn.

I watch my beloved kingdom from afar, the kingdom of the Moon. Right now there's a battle occurring. An evil queen has tried to take over the beautiful white moon. She is ruler of the Dark Kingdom and she wants rule over the Moon, but Queen Serenity and the Guardians of the Moon aren't giving up. Even the three outer guardians, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, had come from their planets in order to help protect the Moon Kingdom. Only I was the one who could not aid them. 

Turning my back on the screen, I walked away from it. I did not wish to see anymore. I would be called soon enough. Yes, I would be called to silence the losing side. Be it the Moon, or the Dark Kingdom. I may be the soldier of Silence, but that didn't mean that I enjoyed watching battles. 

I went to the window of my palace. Queen Serenity had given us each a palace on our home planets. As I stared out into the dark mists that were my home planet, I began to think. What would life be like, if I wasn't a senshi. How happy it must be to be around others at all times. Sometimes I longed for that feeling. That feeling of belonging. What would life be like to….have friends….?

I raised a hand and touched the heart crystal that was my brooch. It was different from the brooches of the other senshi. This was always a reminder that I would, could, never be one of them. If I could have one wish, just one simple wish, I would wish for…

Wait, I felt it. I was being called. The war had ended. As I closed my eyes, I felt the purple mist surround me as I slowly faded from my palace on Saturn. When I opened my eyes again, I was shocked at the sight before me. I had expected to see the ruins of the Dark Kingdom. But no, that wasn't it. What I was seeing, were the ruins of my beloved Moon Kingdom. I couldn't bring myself to drop my glaive on my own Kingdom. But one question remained, where was everyone? There was no sign of anyone. How could this happen? How? How was I expected to silence my own home?

"How can I do this?!" I screamed. The scream echoed throughout the silent Kingdom. Silencing planets wasn't anything new to me, but how could I do this to my own home?

'Saturn….'

I looked up; it was the voice of my Queen. "Queen Serenity, I-I can't do this!" I say into the darkness.

'Saturn, this is your destiny. You have been called and you must drop your glaive now.'

"But, Queen…I"

'Don't worry. Everything will be ok. Now, do what fate has foretold of you.'

I nodded, without saying another word. This was my fate and I had to do it. I raised my glaive above my head.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" I yelled. Then I brought the glaive down and hit it on the ground, where the crystal palace once stood. 

But something strange began to happen. I usually faded back to my planet, but I wasn't. I was staying on the Kingdom, being pulled down by all the crumbling. Then suddenly, I feel a calm peace overcome me. And just before the kingdom disappeared, I heard the voice of my Queen.

'Saturn, I have heard your wish and it will be granted. Now, go to Earth with the others and live in peace until your soul is awakened once more'

~

"Serenity!" Hotaru yelled as she sat up in bed. She looked around; she was in her room, not in the Moon Kingdom.

"Hotaru! Are you ok?" Michiru asked worriedly as she opened the door to Hotaru's room. "We heard you yell."

Hotaru nodded. "I'm ok, Michiru-momma. Just a dream, nothing more." Then she hopped out of bed and hugged Michiru. "Michiru-momma, I'm glad to be here with you."

Michiru smiled warmly at her 'daughter' and hugged her back. "And I'm glad you're here with me. I'm sure Haruka and Setsuna are just as glad as well."

Hotaru looked up at Michiru. "Are Haruka-poppa and Setsuna-momma up?"

"Setsuna is, but you know your poppa. She likes to sleep late." Michiru replied with a slight laugh.

"Awww…. But she'll miss all the fun that way, why don't we go wake her up?" Hotaru asked.

Michiru laughed again. "I thought you would say something like that. C'mon then, Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled. "I'll be right there, Michiru-momma!"

'Thank you, Queen Serenity. This is exactly what I wished for.' Hotaru thought. Then she ran down the hall to wake up her poppa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AN: Another Saturn story. Can't help it, she's my favorite one! So what did you think? Please review and let me know. Also, if you have any ideas similar to this one that you'd like me to write, let me know. I'm always open for ideas. Until next time! Ja ne!


	2. The Silence is reborn, The destruction o...

AN: Well I hadn't intended this to go beyond chapter one, but many of you wanted to see another chapter added. So here it is. This one occurs when Saturn sacrificed herself to fight Pharaoh 90. Just what happened while she was inside of it? And what happened once Sailor Moon had entered as well? Enough from me, onto the story!

Sailor Moon does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Sailor Moon. Thank you for protecting my body."

"Sailor Saturn!"

"Hotaru-chan!"

"Hotaru!"

"I'm no longer Hotaru. I'm the only one who can save this planet from the Silence."

"Wait! I'll go…"

"No, the only way to destroy Pharaoh 90 is to enter the center and destroy everything. You don't have enough power since Pharaoh 90 is using the Sacred Cup, unless you're Super Sailor Moon."

"What will happen to you after you destroy Pharaoh 90?"

"The reason why I'm the sacrificing soldier is because I received the power to destroy…but when the time comes to destroy, I myself…"

"No!"

"Goodbye…"

I jumped into Pharaoh 90. He was strong, but I was stronger. I held the power of death in my hand and no one can withstand that, no matter how strong they are.

I would bring an end to what I had helped bring here. If anyone was going to silence this planet, it would be me and me alone. Not anyone, or anything, other could hold that duty. After all, I had to save Chibiusa-chan and the others.

As I entered the core of Pharaoh 90, I closed my eyes and let my power begin to resurface. I would die, yes, there was no arguments there. But I had lived a, relatively, good life as Tomoe Hotaru. So, I was used as a host for a daimon, there was nothing I could do about that. But in the end, if it wasn't for that, I , Sailor Saturn, may not have awakened.

I cried out as my powers began to take their effect on my body as well as Pharaoh 90, but I held my eyes tightly shut and let my memories take me. When I died, I wanted to be thinking of the good times, not the bad.

I remembered the day I met Chibiusa-chan. Right away I could sense something different about her. But every time I began to think about it, Mistress 9 would take over an become a little stronger. Although I knew she was somehow different, I never thought Chibiusa-chan would be the key to awakening Mistress 9.

Once again, pain shot through my body, causing me to cry out. This was it, I couldn't take anymore. I felt my body start to relax, death had a hold of me now, there was nothing I could do. "Goodbye…" I whisper.

But then I feel a warm light. The feeling of warmth soon spreads through my body. Then I hear a voice speak to me. 

"Hotaru-chan. Everything's going to be ok now."

I slowly open my eyes and see a young woman. She's wearing a flowing white gown and upon her head is the mark of the Silver Millennium, a gold crescent moon. Her deep blue eyes gaze at me with such care that I can't help but smile faintly. 

"Queen Serenity…?" I quietly ask.

The woman shakes her head but continues to smile at me. "No, not Queen , but Princess. I am the future Queen, Princess Serenity."

"Princess…" I say quietly. "I have always wanted to meet you in person."

"I know, Saturn, I know. Now you've done your part to help. Now its my turn." she said as she held out her hand to me.

I slowly reach out to her and as our hands touch, there is an explosion. I catch one last glimpse of her. I'm surprised to see her gown turn into the fuku of Super Sailor Moon. She looked so tired and exhausted. _'You're the Princess?' _I try to say, but nothing comes out. I try to say something, anything, but no sound comes out. The crescent moon on Sailor Moons tiara glows brilliantly, then my mind goes black…

~

"Hotaru, time to get up!" Setsuna yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Hotaru rolled over, throwing the blankets over her head. She buried her face in her pillow. "Mmmm mm mmmm."

"What?" Setsuna questioned.

Hotaru lifted her head. "I said, five more minutes, Setsuna-momma!"

"You're getting to be too much like Haruka." Setsuna said, but there was a laugh in her tone that let Hotaru know she was just joking.

"Hey Shorty, better get up before Setsuna starts on us both again." Haruka said from Hotaru's doorway.

Hotaru sat up. "Alright, Haruka-poppa. I'm up, I'm up."

Haruka smiled and held out her hand. "Well lets go downstairs then."

Hotaru put her hand out then quickly pulled it back, remembering what happened in her dream.

Haruka slowly pulled her hand back. "Hotaru, what's wrong?"

"…I just had another dream last night…that's all." the younger girl replied quietly.

"Another one?" Haruka asked. Then she smiled and sat next to her daughter. "If it was a dream, then you have nothing to worry about. Besides, if it was like the other one you had, then it happened in the past, right?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yes, but still…"

Haruka ruffled Hotaru's hair then stood up. "Then cheer up, Shorty. Don't live in the past."

Hotaru smiled then stood up as well. "Alright, Haruka-poppa. Now lets go. Setsuna-momma's probably about to come up here and give us another one of her lectures."

"Yikes, that's a fate worse than death! We'd better hurry then!" Haruka said laughing.

Hotaru laughed and ran past Haruka, "I'll beat you down there!"

"No fair! You cheated!" Haruka then ran after her daughter to join the others downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, there you go, another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last one, and please review this one as well ^.^ Until next time, Ja ne!


End file.
